Summer Wine
by YKantToriRead
Summary: Pam and Tara escape the Authority and Billith madness and reside in a beach house in Maine for a week. Seeking shelter alone together in Pam's beach house in the middle of a raging winter might not have been the best of plans. A Pam and Tara Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: A Pam and Tara Love Story. Lots of flashbacks in this story. Picking up the pieces f__rom where we left them season 5__. Started __out __as Pam and Tara dialogues in my __head and ended up a full st__o__ry. Written and i__n__spired by red wine and the song Summer Wine by __Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon__. __More chapters coming soon._

* * *

"_Strawberries Cherries And An Angel's Kiss In Spring  
My Summer Wine Is Really Made From All These Things  
I Walked In Town On Silver Spurs That Jingled To  
A Song That I Had Only Sang To Just A Few  
She Saw My Silver Spurs And Said Let's Pass Some Time  
And I Will Give To You Summer Wine  
Ohh-Oh-Oh Summer Wine."_

…

"I turned you from a human to a vampire and now you have somehow turned me into a human. A human with,_ feelings_." Pam paused at the last word and frowned. "Warm and fuzzy feelings." Pam rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Pam's body language signaled defeat. Her shoulders slumped as she sank down in her office chair at Fangtasia.

Tara stood silent on the other side of Pam's office listening. Pam had never opened up about her feelings before and when she did it didn't exactly pour out of her like a Louisiana river, more like a few lonely rain drops. But the raindrops felt rare and precious like rain after a dry, hot summer and Tara couldn't help but bask in the feeling she was the reason behind all this.

Tara stood casually leaned against the office door with her arms crossed. She threw glances at her maker when she knew she wasn't looking. She had never seen Pam with so little makeup on yet she had never looked more beautiful. Pam's big blue eyes looked bloodshot and red like she had been crying. Her mascara clumped together forming dark circles under her eyes. Pam's blond hair was messy, tied up in a loose bun only held together by pins. Her usual dark red lips now a natural color of pink.

Pam's stoic posture and flawless appearance was gone. Revealed under the surface was a little girl. Young and pale-looking.

"Are you done bitchin?" Tara asked with a bored tone inspecting her own nails.

Pam threw a deadly stare at Tara. "No, I'm not fucking done."

Tara flashed a smile and put on her best impression of a five year old_._ "If you're done confessing you're in love with me can I please go back to work?"

"Don't fucking flatter yourself." Pam snarled as soon as Tara had uttered the word love.

Pam was taken aback by Tara's confidence and cockiness. Tara was acting plain rude in the midst of her emotional breakdown. She even had the audacity to ridicule her maker. Pam let out a moan and leaned back in her chair. Her new progeny was turning out to be quite a handful. Tara was defiant like a child. Pam never had children but she was starting to get the picture taking care of a spitfire like Tara. But as much as Pam hated to admit it Tara reminded her a lot of herself. The rebellious attitude mirroring her own and a part of her secretly loved that side of her progeny.

But right now Pam felt like banging her head against the wall. She was struck down by these alien emotions and at the verge of tears.

_Whe__n was the last time that__ happened?_ Pam thought. _Fuck._ She hated the feeling of not being in control.

"Just for once in your life shut the fuck up and listen." Pam said with power and authority in her voice.

This got her Tara's attention.

Pam sat up straight in her office chair and composed herself before she continued in a more calm voice "Look, I'm being serious Tara. I don't think you know how dangerous it is for me to have these, feelings." Pam said the last word with force "Anyone can off me pretty easy right now because I'm not thinking rational."

Tara couldn't muffle the laughter building up inside of her and she laughed out loud. Pam looked like she was about to kill her right then and there. Tara's hands went up in reflex covering her mouth muffling the sound.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Pam spitted out, "How the hell am I suppose to protect you Tara?"

"You act like it's the fucking end of the world." Tara said amused.

"Oh, it's the end of the world all right." Pam stood up and began to walk back and forth behind her office desk, pacing restlessly. It looked like she was talking to herself, her voice switching from agitated to nervous. Pam threw a blond strand of hair from her face.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think we should break this thing off."

"Yeah, this has to stop."

"Fuck, we should've stopped it before it even started."

"Bitch, who are you talking to?" Tara asked smiling at Pam.

Tara decided to play it cool but everything she said and did was a cover-up. Tara knew exactly what Pam meant and she had been waiting for this moment dreading this conversation for weeks. The words stung. She didn't want to admit it but it hurt like hell hearing them come out of Pam's mouth. She had thought they were on the same page, trying to figure out this new thing together. Hell she didn't even know what this thing was between them but she sure as hell wasn't about to find out by herself. Tara's defense mechanism kicked in.

"Do you think I like having these feelings?" Tara found herself say.

Pam stopped pacing and stood still, she threw a surprised and questioning look at her progeny speaking up for the first time.

"I didn't ask for these feelings.", "Hell, I didn't ask for any of this.", "So if you wanna break it off, fine by me." Tara said shrugging her shoulders like she couldn't care less.

Tara wouldn't make it if she lost Pam. She knew she wouldn't make it far. Just a couple of weeks tops and then she would end up back in the tanning salon ending it for good. She couldn't lose her. She couldn't be severed from her maker this soon.

Pam didn't say a word she just stared at her progeny. Tara's straight black hair falling over her shoulders like black satin. Fire spewing from her eyes.

_My progeny. _

Sometimes Pam forgot just how beautiful Tara looked. The electricity between them. How drawn she felt to Tara with every cell in her body_. _Pam wanted to reach out and touch a glossy black strand of Tara's hair. Caress her cheek and touch her beautiful full lips. When Pam closed her eyes she could still remember the first time she tasted those lips. The first time she felt Tara close against herself and Tara's full lips on hers, the way Tara had pushed herself up against her leaving her lips still tingling on hers.

This was the fear Pam felt. Fear of alien feelings sneaking up on her like this clouding her mind. Leaving her longing for something she didn't even know what it was.

_This won't do. This won't fucking do. __  
_

Tara scanned Pam's unreadable face, Pam's eyes were closed and to Tara it looked like she had shut down. Tara clenched her fists and looked down at the floor. Just because Pam momentarily had let her defenses down didn't mean Tara would. She knew better than letting her emotions getting the upper hand and let Pam know how scared she really was.

"Fuck this shit." Tara heard herself say, without so much as look at Pam she turned her heels and walked out of Pam's office.

XXX

_That bitch got some fucking nerve. Who does that bitch think she is? _Tara cussed all the way out from Pam's office outside of Fangtasia. As soon as she stepped outside she reached inside her pocket for a pack of cigarettes. The fights with Pam had intensified the last couple of days since they got back home from the beach house. She seemed to have triggered something in her maker because they were lashing out at each other at all times.

_The bitch fucking seemed like she enjoyed it, yelling at me. What the fuck is wrong with her. She's fucking bipolar. _

Tara inhaled for a long time and blew out smoke.

She thought back on the last big fight they had, the one at the beach house when she thought she had lost Pam forever. The loneliness of that moment sneaking right back in. That time she felt so close to Pam. So sure of her love. And now it had all turned to shit again.

XXX

_One week earlier._

Tara stood looking out at the empty room. She was alone. She didn't know how the fight had started but she remembered the part telling Pam that she would never be hers, she would never let anyone own her. Then they had screamed at each other and Tara had caught a lamp flying mid-air and Pam had left. The fight was a blur and she didn't even know who had started it.

_Why do I push everyone I love away?_

"Congratulations, you've done it again." Tara said mockingly into the empty room, letting her shoulders fall down at the realization no one heard her. Just empty space where Pam had once stood.

"Done what?" Pam said standing at the doorway.

Pam had come back. The presence of her maker filling the room again. Tara didn't believe it was really her until she turned around and saw Pam standing in the doorway. Tara thought Pam would be long gone by now. Hell she thought she had crossed the border to fucking China. Tara vamp speeded towards Pam and locked eyes with the older vampire.

Thousands of questions went through Tara's mind but the happiness of seeing Pam again took over.

There was something curious reflecting in Pam's eyes hidden behind that stoic mask of hers. Tara reached out and let her hand touch Pam's cheek. She caressed her cheek ever so softly, lowering her eyes looking at Pam's lips.

"Let someone I love get away." Tara spoke, barely a whisper.

Pam's mask instantly unraveled and a softer side came out.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Pam simply said taking Tara's hand in hers bringing them to her cheeks.

"But I thought." Tara said searching Pam's eyes with childlike wonder.

Pam just looked at Tara, a small smile playing on her lips. A small very subtle smile, barely noticeable but for Pam it could've been a full blown out smile.

"And leave the woman I love?"

Pam's words filled the room like a warm blanket. Tara could feel the sun pour into her heart, a warm sun kick-starting her dead heart back to life again.

_Pam loves me._

Tara grabbed Pam's waste and pulled her towards her, not being able to hide her smile as she kissed her.

She broke of the kiss holding onto Pam, letting her forehead meet hers.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Tara said, "It's just I have this temper."

"You don't fucking say." Pam said.

She let her hands caress Tara's cheeks while looking into her eyes. Pam's blue vampire eyes penetrated hers and Tara almost had to look away because of the power of Pam's gaze.

...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you for all lovely reviews. Here is Summer Wine part 2._

* * *

_"When I Woke Up The Sun Was Shining In My Eyes_  
_My Silver Spurs Were Gone My Head Felt Twice Its Size_  
_She Took My Silver Spurs A Dollar And A Dime_  
_And Left Me Cravin' For More Summer Wine_  
_Ohh-Oh-Oh Summer Wine."_

…

_Two weeks earlier._

Portland, coast of Maine. Midnight. Pam threw a glance over a stormy ocean. She never thought she would come back to Maine. She had only been here once many years ago, so long ago she couldn't even remember. But she remembered it was summer time when she had visited the house and now winter was raging and Maine's usual warm, sandy beaches were buried in snow. It looked surreal, snow covering the entire beach and rocks like a big white blanket.

A lonely house stood on top of a cliff surrounded by breaking waves below. From a distance the beach house looked abandoned and run-down with wooden boards nailed across the window sills. It didn't look like anyone had lived in the house for many years.

_This place looks so deserted_, Pam thought not being able to push back an irritating feeling of melancholy seeing the house again.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tara asked impatient standing behind her.

"Yes I'm fucking sure."

"Maine is fucking cold." Tara stated.

"You're dead, you shouldn't care." Pam snarled.

The rusty key Pam held in her hand unlocked the door to the house and they stepped inside. Tara followed closely taking in her surroundings. The room smelled musty and old like a cellar mixed with the salty scent of the ocean. The room didn't look like much, small and sparsely decorated with wooden furniture. A couch, some chairs and a table. Big metal blinds covered the windows protecting them from sunlight.

"Vampire approved." Tara grinned. She noticed some paintings decorating the walls. One painting in particular immediately caught her attention. It looked like a photograph at first glance with its richness in detail. It was a painting of a woman sitting on a bench overlooking the beach. Another woman dressed in a white dress stood next to her holding a bouquet of flowers. Tara couldn't make out the woman's face but it looked like Pam.

"Is that you?" Tara asked curious pointing at the painting.

Pam didn't answer, she moved across the room with quick steps checking if the blinds were in place.

Tara felt drawn to the painting somehow and took a step closer. The woman holding the flowers looked like Pam in her early twenties. The resemblance was uncanny. Tara couldn't help but stare. Who was the other woman in the painting?

"Still looking at that ugly thing?" Pam said raising an eyebrow at Tara.

Tara turned her gaze from the painting to her maker. Pam moved to the table standing in the middle of the room pulling out an old looking casket from underneath. She opened the lid of the casket revealing a large collection of weapons and ammunition.

"Holy fuck." Tara said taking a step back.

Pam held up a big caliber rifle in her hands, "We should be safe here." Pam said scanning the weapon in her hand, her blue eyes glowing in the darkly lit room.

"No shit." Tara said grinning.

Pam opened up the cylinder of the rifle checking to see if all the silver bullets were in place. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She and Tara were on the run. Away from Bill and the evil rising in Bon Temps.

"Bill fucking Compton_" _Pam muttered under her breath.

The evil had started with Bill turning into some kind of vampire God and then it had spread like a plague turning every living person in Bon Temps into zombies. All people of Bon Temps had joined in a political rampage, a war against vampires. If there was something Pam hated more than anything it was politics and now, ironically it seemed their very existence as vampires were threatened by the thing she loathed most of all: breathers.

_Fucking humans. __I should've killed as many as I could back there when I had the chance, _Pam thought caressing the trigger of the rifle.

Pam felt bitter about the decision to run like cowards but it was the decision they had to make. There was chaos and unbalance in the world of vampires and humans, any sane person could sense this and it would get a hell of a lot worse before it got better. Right now wasn't the best time to be a creature of the night. They needed to lay low and disappear from the world. Pam and Tara weren't the only ones who fled. All vampires fled Bon Temps, like birds fleeing the nest. In the midst of fleeing Pam had gotten into an argument with Eric and they had ending up getting separated from each other.

Pam's first priority had been to protect Tara and she had made the split second decision to keep her progeny safe. She had remembered the beach house on the coast of Maine and decided to seek shelter. Bill Compton didn't know about the house making it the best choice available.

"Fucking breathers." Pam said out loud fuming with anger.

"Shouldn't we be with the others?" Tara asked nervously. The seriousness of the situation catching up with her.

Pam snapped out of her thoughts. She couldn't afford letting Tara know her fears. She was Tara's maker and she needed to be in control.

"No, we got separated from the others.", "Your grandfather seem to think protecting _one _fairy is more important than our life's I'm afraid."

"Fucking Sookie." Tara said.

"Now, that's not a nice way to talk about your little friend." Pam said in her southern accent with a sarcastic smile.

Tara couldn't help but pick up on the hurt in Pam's voice. She glanced at Pam checking out the guns and ammo, vigorously at work keeping busy like she had been the last week. Never resting, never taking a break. Tara crouched down on the floor next to Pam "Do you wanna talk about it?" Tara asked with softness in her voice.

"No, what is there to talk about?" Pam said irritated "Let him act like a lovesick puppy if he wants to. I can take care of myself. Hand me your backpack."

Tara knew better than to ask anything more. Now wasn't the time to question her maker's decision to leave the group. Tara reached behind her back handing Pam the backpack she'd been carrying. Inside was all the True Blood she'd been able to fit into the small pack.

"Should last us a couple of days." Pam stated.

"I don't suppose you have a bed somewhere?" Tara asked yawning and smiling at the same time.

"Better." Pam said raising an eyebrow, "I have coffins."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Tara said in disbelief.

Pam pulled away the rug covering the floor. Underneath was a hidden door. She opened it revealing a small looking cellar.

"Holy shit." Tara said staring down the pitch black hole to a hidden den in the dark.

"It's not fucking 4 seasons but it will do." Pam said with a mischievous grin.

XXX

Pam was awake. In the coffin next to her Tara lay fast asleep. Dawn was close but it didn't pull her under. Pam couldn't sleep. She felt tired, beyond tired like she was ready to collapse any minute, but a nagging feeling of concern kept her awake.

_Tara._

Pam wasn't used to feeling this way. Like she genuinely cared for someone concerned about their wellbeing. These feelings were alien to Pam and she didn't know how to deal with them. The power of the maker and progeny bond disrupting her old ways. Her old selfish ways. The truth was Tara occupied Pam's every waking thought. She thought about Tara every second that passed and it was beginning to physically and emotionally drain her.

_When did these motherly feelings sneak up on me? _

_Or what feelings are they?_

_When did things become so complicated?_ Pam let out a heavy sigh.

The more she thought about it the more confused she got. Tara was a brilliant diamond. A brilliant puzzle Pam couldn't figure out. A rare exotic beauty entering her life from out of nowhere. Pam fought her attraction to Tara with every cell in her body. She had tried to block it out. She had tried so hard. She had tried to keep her mask on at all times but all her attempts were wasted. She had never been so taken aback by someone before in her 105 year old existence and it scared her to death. It scared her far more than any vampire God or any evil lurking out there.

Tara's love. It felt like the sun, burning her from every angle. Burning her all the time.

Tara had changed everything. She had disarmed her. She had stolen her heart like some thief.

"I need to get my fucking head checked._" _Pam said out loud, catching herself daydreaming about Tara in her coffin._  
_

_Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. You should've known you couldn't resist her charms for long.  
_

Pam closed her eyes and let the memory of the kiss she and Tara had shared fill her. The kiss was overclouded by Bill and everything that had happened but nothing in this world could take it away. For Pam, that kiss was the discovery of the century. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Pam had lost control of herself. Just for a second. A vampire millisecond. But that was all it took.

When Pam closed her eyes she could feel Tara's strong arms sneak around her waist. How Tara had pushed her body so close to hers. Her soft body against hers, her breasts. How their lips and tongues had met for the first time. The smells, the taste. How she had lost herself in the kiss. The softness of it. It felt like drowning. Her hand on Tara's chin, the softness of her skin. The sensual feeling of the kiss, like fire and velvet at the same time.

As Pam thought back she regretted laying in such a confide space. If she could she would be touching herself by now. Her attraction to Tara drove her crazy that way. She felt hot for Tara at all inappropriate times.

"This won't fucking do." Pam muttered in her coffin.

Pam thought back on the moment she first saw Tara. Seeing her for the first time. Watching her walk towards her in the crowded club at Fangtasia.

The moment she fell in love with her.

Pam felt her eyelids become heavy. She fell asleep, half dreaming.

_The first time I _saw_ you, my heart fell. The second I first saw you. __The world__ just stopped. _

_There was only you. Only you. _

XXX

Pam thought her vision played tricks on her. A black hooded figure running on the beach.

_Who in their right mind would be out jogging in the middle of a fucking snow storm? _Pam thought looking out over the beach from the beach house.

High winds were whipping the waves in all directions making it hard to see anything. With vampire vision Pam was able to make out a dark moving object. It looked a lot like a person. Then the fear hit her. Someone had found out where they were. Someone had tracked them down, an assassin of some kind sent by Bill.

In the midst of the snow blizzard and splashing water Pam could see a dark-skinned hand sticking out of a black hooded sweatshirt. The same kind of sweatshirt Tara had. Pam reacted out of instinct and vamp speeded towards the dark figure on the beach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Pam shouted in the snow storm now standing in front of Tara.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks hearing Pam's voice. She looked at Pam from underneath her hood taking one step back. Pam looked furious. Tara knew what that look meant. She was gonna have it. She was gonna be yelled at til the next century.

Pam narrowed her eyes on Tara, "You just thought you take a jog in a fucking snowstorm in the middle of the night?"

Tara took another step back.

"Answer me." Pam shouted.

Tara glanced nervously at her maker, "I had to do _something_, I'm going crazy cooped up in there." Tara said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I thought we decided on keeping a low fucking profile." Pam fumed.

"Bitch, there's no one here for miles. We're all alone out here in case you haven't noticed."

Pam's southern accent took over, "May I remind you I'm your maker and I can make you shut that little trap of yours in seconds."

"Then do it." Tara simply answered bending down stretching. She knew she couldn't strain or exercise any muscles being a vampire, dead and all. But running always calmed her nerves before so she thought she'd try it.

Pam sneered at her and growled. "You're a fucking piece of work Tara. A fucking piece of work."

"Anyone can track us down if we show ourself out in the open like fucking amateurs."

Pam was beyond angry. She was also drenched with salt water from the ocean. Her hair and outfit ruined. Kinda funny, Bill didn't manage to off her or any of the crazy ass town people of Bon Temps. But her 3 week old new progeny was doing a great job so far ruining her life. Pam shook her head splashing water all around.

"You are gonna be the death of me." Pam spitted out.

Tara pulled down the hood from her head and looked at Pam. She saw the concern in Pam's eyes and she instantly regretted leaving the beach house.

"I'm sorry." Tara stuttered.

Pam looked Tara up and down, shaking her head at Tara's state. She was as drenched and miserable wet as she was.

"What the hell were you trying to do out here, catch a great surf?" Pam said, not being able to hide a small smile forming on her lips.

"You can surf here?" Tara answered smiling looking playfully at Pam.

_Is she flirting with me?_ Pam thought getting a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach.

From the corner of her eye she caught Tara checking her out.

"Are you always this dominant?", "And fucking annoying?" Pam spitted out.

Tara heard herself laugh heartily at Pam's words.

"Look who's fucking talking." Tara said.

Pam shook her head and turned around in a confident stride walking back towards the beach house. She stopped half way turning around looking at Tara.

"Are you coming?" Pam shouted.

Tara shrugged her shoulders nodding. As Tara caught up with Pam she felt a strange feeling of déjà vu seeing Pam in front of the beach house. She could make out an old bench, just like the one she had seen in the painting, covered in snow sitting in front of the house.

Tara stopped and watched. She couldn't help but wonder. There was more to Pam then met the eye.

She wanted to know more. What was the history behind this house.

Who was the mysterious woman in the painting?

…

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: A Pam and Tar__a Love Story. __Summer Wine part 3._ _Thank you kindly for all lovely reviews. I'm so happy you like this story. I will do my best to update ASAP.  
_

* * *

_"__Strawberries Cherries And An Angel's Kiss In Spring  
My Summer Wine Is Really Made From All These Things  
Take Off Your Silver Spurs And Help Me Pass The Time  
And I Will Give To You Summer Wine  
Ohh-Oh-Oh Summer Wine."_

…

"_Pamela, catch!"_

_Pam__ ran on the b__each trying to catch the ball with her __racquet__. __From over her head seagulls circulated the sky __screeching and squawking making way too__ much noise for Pamela's liking__. _"_Bloody seagulls." Pam cussed as she smashed the ball across the net._

_Portland, coast of Maine. 1926. __Beams of sunlight streamed from the sun__ painting the sky in yellow and purple. A __warm glow__ bathing the sandy beaches of Maine. On the beach two women were playing as__ sun was setting_.

"_The sunset looks magnificent." Amanda shouted pointing at the sky with a badminton racquet over her head__._

"_This game is ridiculous." Pam shouted back __after missing the ball. __"Bloody sports." Pam sneered. "I suggest we take a break." Pam said __throwing her__ racquet in the sand reac__h__ing i__n__side her pocket for her beloved cigarettes._

"_Quitter." Amanda teased._

_Pam lit a cigarette and smiled as she watched Amanda walk in an elegant stride towards her in the sun dressed in a white evening dress. _

"_Can a solar eclipse really blind you?" Amanda asked with__ wide eyes__._

"_Don't be silly." Pam laughed._

_Being invited to Amanda's beach house over the weekend to watch the solar eclipse was turning out to be quite the success and Pam was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. She liked Amanda's company. She was Pam's opposite, ditzy and absent-minded, cheer full and happy but Pam liked being around her and Maine felt like a fresh breath of air._

_ Pam welcomed the change of scenery. She feared the life she had planned out for herself in San Francisco didn't turn out as she had hoped. _

_Amanda smiled as she stepped closer placing a kiss on Pam's cheek. Pam returned the courtesy letting her eyes wander down Amanda's dress. Pamela pulled Amanda close letting her fingers touch the undergarments of Amand__a's dress. _

_Pamela Swynford De Beaufort __knew what she was doing. She had seduced many women before._

_Amanda moaned_ _as Pam's_ _fingers_ _slid across_ _her_ _heated skin._

"_What will Alexander say?" Pam said amused raising an eyebrow to a blushing Amanda._

XXX

"Who's the woman in the painting?"

Her progeny brought her back to present time as Pam saw the last images of her flashback fade away in her mind.

"No one." Pam said absent-minded.

"Is this her house?" Tara asked curious "The woman in the painting?" Tara knew she was stepping on thin ice asking Pam about her past but she felt intrigued to know more.

"No." Pam answered in an angry voice. She instantly regretted her harsh tone pausing before she continued more softly "No, it _used to be_ her house. You see she left the house to me in her will, after she died so now it's mine." Pam turned her attention to the iPad in her hands, tapping away in vamp speed.

"Oh." Tara said.

A minute went by before Pam spoke. She sensed her progeny wouldn't give up. "You won't give up, will you?"

"Bitch, excuse me." Tara said looking up from the book she was reading.

"About the painting." Pam said irritated. "Look, it's just a woman I knew. Many years ago."

"So it _is _you in the painting." Tara said excited "I knew it."

Pam put on a plastic smile. "Yes it's me in the painting. Congratulations Tara, you've figured it out. You just won a jackpot. You're the lucky winner of a big fucking prize."

Tara returned her gaze to her book. Her maker was in a sullen mood this evening. Pam's tongue was sharp and sassy as usual Tara noticed amused. A part of her loved Pam's sassy tongue and she made sure to keep it sassy herself, paying back with the same coin. She was gonna keep pushing forward, breaking that ice castle of Pam's. She had to open up to her eventually.

Tara had seen small glimpses of Pam this last few days and it felt like opening a precious gift. A gift she knew Pam rarely shared or showed anyone. Little by little she was getting small pieces of a puzzle that helped her put together a picture of whom Pam was, or who she used to be.

"Gotten a hold of Eric yet?" Tara asked glancing up from her book.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I just got an email from him." Pam said casually "Looks like they're in Canada at the moment. Him, Nora, Jessica and Sookie."

Tara decided not to ask anything more returning her attention to the book she was reading.

"Well isn't this fucking cozy." Pam said in a sarcastic tone looking out over the room.

Candles lit up the living room table. A couple of True Blood bottles and books lay scattered on the floor. Blankets spread out everywhere. Outside the wind was loud lashing hard against the windowpane_._ A snowstorm raging outside trapping them in the beach house. Pam was sitting on the sofa with her eyes locked on her pink iPad screen. From the corner of her eye she caught Tara glancing at her in-between reading. Pam felt the weird flutter in her stomach return. Tara seemed to have that effect on her a lot lately. Tara was also an expert at pissing her off. Relentlessly asking about the painting.

Tara was sitting in an old leather chair with her feet pulled over the arm rest. She was reading a book she had found in a box hidden in a closet. Pam glanced at her progeny. She wasn't surprised Tara was into literature. Her progeny had a sharp mind, like all of the Godric clan Pam noted with pride. Pam couldn't make out the title of the book Tara was reading. Some old classic romance novel from the look of it.

"Please tell me you're not reading a romance novel." Pam said frowning.

Tara looked up and smiled. "Nope." Tara said turning the book showing Pam the cover.

Pam raised her eyebrow at the title. "Daisy Dalrymple murder mysteries? Daisy Dalrymple." Pam repeated playing with the name on her tongue.

Tara chuckled. "It's not a romance novel it's a mystery."

"Yeah right." Pam shot back "Like that famous series. Romance masquerading as mystery?"

Tara had no idea what Pam was talking about, "Like "Twilight"? how fucking dumb do you think I am?" Tara smiled.

"What the fuck is Twilight?" Pam asked puzzled.

Tara laughed out loud. "Trust me you don't want to know."

Pam enjoyed the subtle flirting she felt from Tara. It was playful. "Actually, I was talking about Agatha Christie." Pam continued. "Believe it or not but I used to enjoy reading her books in the 20's or 30's, or whenever the fuck she wrote them." Pam sneered. "Anyway I remember reading one book of hers, Murder on the Orient Express." Pam paused before she continued "I really enjoy that one. Even if it could do without the romantic drivel." Pam added.

"Of course." Tara smiled. "And that's a pretty long sentence you just said. I'm impressed." Tara said flashing a full smile.

"Watch it." Pam growled.

Tara laughed. "Hey I'm impressed. Agatha Christie has written some pretty heavy classics."

"Well, I'm not completely dense." Pam muttered.

"I never said you were." Tara shot back smiling.

Pam let out a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I feel _old_ sometimes. Like I'm missing out on today's society. What books to read, what movies to watch. Liike that Twilight thing you just mentioned. Stupid things like that." Pam said with a hint of sadness in her voice "I'm stuck in the old days and the old ways I guess."

Tara sat up straight in her chair intrigued by these new sides of Pam.

"Well enough fucking talk about me." Pam said, afraid she was giving too much of herself away.

Tara smiled at Pam, her eyes fluttering "Hey if you want to I can teach you some slang. Play some rap songs on my iPhone. Update you on what the young kids listen to these days."

Pam just stared, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Tara shook her head and laughed.

Pam just stared at Tara with disbelief and a look that said that Tara had completely lost her fucking mind.

"Bitch you're crazy." Tara said almost bending over with laughter "I was joking."

"Now, that's not a nice way to speak to your maker." Pam shot back in her famous southern accent. "But I will let it pass this time. Besides, I like the word bitch." Pam said leaning back in the sofa with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Are we having a normal conversation?" Tara asked laughing.

Pam didn't say anything, she just watching Tara in silence noticing how beautiful she looked when she was enjoying herself laughing. The fluttery feelings in her stomach returning with force. Watching her progeny laugh truly made Pamela short for words.

_When was the last time that happened? _Pam thought. _ I've never had a problem expressing myself before.  
_

XXX

They had only stayed in the beach house for a couple of nights but they had already started to fall into a comfortable routine. Pam liked the company. It didn't feel strained or uncomfortable like she had feared at first. They could enjoy just sitting next to each other in silence or talking sharing small anecdotes. Or walk on the beach or listen to music.

_We're in a relationship._ Pam panicked. Pam caught herself thinking silly. Yes, her relationship with Tara reminded her of a romantic relationship but it wasn't romantic. Or it was romantic when they had kissed but nothing had happened since then. They hadn't talked about the kiss or addressed it in any way.

_It's just some innocent flirting, some stolen looks and gazes that's all._ Pam thought almost convincing herself.

The truth was Pam couldn't help but fantasize about Tara and what she wanted to do to her at all inappropriate times of the day. Pam casually glanced at her progeny spread out lazily in the chair with a book in her lap. Pam let herself glance a little longer, her blue eyes dilated as she watched. Tara's black wet newly showered hair pulled back in a ponytail and black training slacks. A white tank top reviling lean and strong muscles. Pam couldn't help but stare at the exotic beauty sitting so close, yet so far away.

Tara's long jet black hair and dark eyes deeply concentrated in the book she was reading. It was easy getting lost in those warm dark pools of hers and that exquisit fit muscular body, Pam noted. Heat flowed through Pam, her lips parted. _Ah, this is excruciating, _Pam thought. She licked her lips. _Take a deep breath and count to ten. _Pam couldn't help herself. Tara's hands looked hard and strong, Pam wondered how they would feel on her body.

"I'm fucked." Pam said out loud, realizing she had said it out loud too late.

"What's up?" Tara asked glancing up from her book.

Tara found herself staring into Pam's blue vampire eyes. They drew her in, signaling power and ownership over her but also pride. Pam had a look of pride in her eyes Tara liked. A look of pride at her progeny. Tara stared at her maker, the power of Pam's gaze holding her in place. Tara noticed how Pam's blond hair fell down her shoulders in a majestic way. Her full lips looking deliciously pink and inviting. Tara found herself mesmerized and suddenly acutely aware she was staring. Tara swallowed and went shy.

This didn't go unnoticed by Pam and she raised her eyebrow at Tara.

"Cat swallowed your tongue?" Pam asked amused.

…

To be continued.

* * *

_Note: I know what you are thinking "When are these two lovebirds gonna make the first move already?" Hopefully in the next chapter ;) If you like this chapter please leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: A Pam and Tara Love Story. Summer Wine par__t 4. Thank you for all reviews, it's been fun writing this story. I've been to Portland, Maine once and the scenery has stayed with me ever since. I really wanted to write a story about Pam and Tara and Maine. __I hope you like this long and final chapter of Summer Wine. __The final chapter will also continue from where we left them off first chapter. The story coming full circle. _

* * *

_"You and me. We live in the wind."_

…

Portland, coast of Maine. 2012. Tara sat on the beach listening to the sound of breaking waves. The night was pitch-black. Wind and snow hit her every side as she sat huddled down with her hood pulled over her head_._ Tara was soaking wet from the rain and covered with snow. _Thank god I'm a vampire. _Tara thought pulling the hood tighter over her head. The weather didn't bother her. She preferred sitting outside in the open, waiting for her maker.

Tara was waiting for Pam to return from the main land. Pam had gone away to restock their supplies. They were running low on True Blood and all their computer and mobile phone batteries needed recharging. Pam had been gone for less than an hour and Tara had started to get a building panic feeling in her chest. So many feelings and emotions hitting her at once almost triggering a panic attack. Tara feared being alone, alone with her thoughts. That creeping feeling of loneliness she had been accustomed to all her life showing its ugly face. So she sat on the beach in the midst of a snowstorm trying to occupy her mind and not feel like a clingy child away from her parent.

Accompanied by the sea and the stormy weather Tara reached inside her pocket for a crumpled wet piece of paper. She removed a black strand of hair from her eyes. As she glanced up she saw a blinking light from a lighthouse in the distance. Tara thought about the symbolism, a lighthouse serving as a beacon for those lost as sea. Right now it felt like she was sailing a stormy sea without any guidance, without any light to guide her home. She had bottled up her emotions for so long trying not to deal with them. Feelings she had been carrying for too long without expressing them. She started to read the words written on the paper expressing what she felt, but could not say.

Feelings of fear Pam would leave her but also feelings of love and coming home.

_"At this point in time I am just a stowaway__  
sailing hopelessly aboard the ship of fools__  
adrift upon the desolate sea of silence__  
in search of the end of this lonely world_

_I am not able to fully interpret my dreams__  
as my future is haunted by harsh torrents__  
rippling throughout the realm of my mind__  
All the battles I have intrepidly endured__  
during these years of my inner solitude_

_help me on my journey to one day discover__  
the peaceful shores of everlasting love__  
The sparkle in your eyes gives me strength__  
to brave the mercilessly relentless storms__  
thrusting waves over my starboard bow_

_The sounds of serenity through your voice__  
disperse the clouds to reveal my horizon__  
while calming the rough waters around me__  
Every promise you bestow upon my heart__  
hoists my mainsail to unforeseen heights__  
giving me a reason to complete my voyage_

_If you only knew how much you mean to me__  
you are an angel of the light most pure__  
__that I feel heaven must undoubtedly miss__  
I will commit to change my aimless course__  
no longer to float without a destination__  
as I now see a lighthouse in the distance." _

_..._

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Pam shouted at Tara sitting on the beach. "I thought we had a talk about not staying outside unguarded."

The voice of her maker startled Tara and she jumped. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Tara said shyly looking up at Pam from underneath her hood. She immediately saw the anger mixed with concern written on Pam's face and decided to say something before her maker did.

"I already scanned the premises twice, there's no one here for miles. You can feel safe." Tara said trying to sound calm and reassuring.

"Then how come I don't feel fucking safe." Pam drawled in her southern accent. "May I inform you I've been standing behind you guarding you for a long time and you haven't even noticed me."

"You have?" Tara asked a bit surprised. "How come I didn't sense your presence?"

"Well I don't fucking know." Pam said. "Let's go inside. We will both catch our fucking deaths out here."

XXX

"What will happen to Bill?" Tara asked her maker.

"I don't fucking know." Pam replied taking a zip from her True Blood flinching at its fabricated taste. Nothing could compare to real blood, real warm blood. Pam grinned trying to remember how real blood tasted like. It had been too long since she had fed on something living.

"I've never liked Bill Compton." Tara said narrowing her eyes to a slit. "I've always been suspicious of him and his fucking intentions with Sookie and shit happening to everyone around him."

"Yes, he deserves to meet his true death alright." Pam muttered. "He's a snake that one, always have been and always will be."

A silence swept across the room as the two women sat cuddled up on the couch deep in thought.

Tara broke the silence, "So are you ever gonna tell me the whole story with that woman in the painting?"

Pam let out a heavy sigh and looked at Tara.

"Yeah, why the hell not."

Pam's words took Tara by surprise.

"I mean, it's not like you're gonna leave my fucking case any time soon." Pam said irritated pausing before she continued. "She was a woman I met in San Francisco when I worked as a prostitute."

"Oh." Tara said. She knew Pam had once worked as a prostitute but she had never told her about it.

"We spent a weekend together in this beach house. You could say she was my first love."

Pam's words stunned Tara silent.

...

That night Pam opened up about Amanda and her previous life before she met her. Tara sat dead quiet listening to her maker as she told her complete life story. She told her about her life in England, her move to San Francisco to be an artist and how she had to give up her dreams. Her life in San Francisco in her 20's as a prostitute, how she later became a madam and took care of the women working for her. Meeting Eric and their stormy life together. What they had done as vampires and where they had traveled. All the adventures they had gone through.

Tara sat in silence, emotionally drained by Pam's story. Pam had lived a long and colorful life. Far richer and far more dramatic than she ever could have imagined.

"I painted that picture." Pam said casually pointing at the painting hanging on the wall.

"You what?" Tara asked stunned.

"Yeah, I was a painter once." Pam replied.

"Wow." Tara said taking a moment to look at the painting once again, its beauty and its richness in detail. She was impressed.

"You must have loved Amanda very much." Tara replied in a soft voice.

Silence filled the room. Pam got up from the sofa and walked across the room stopping in front of the painting of the beach house. Pam had a distant look in her eyes as she spoke.

"The idea of love scares me."

Pam's sudden confession took Tara by surprise.

"You see, a heartbreak will leave a scar each and every time. The scars I don't fear, it's the painful memories that comes with it that I am scared of." Pam said in a low voice. "To open up and share every secret. To give my trust again. To let someone have control over me. To let someone have control over my feelings, it scares me."

Pam's words felt like arrows piercing through Tara's heart. She moved in vamp-speed to where Pam stood. She decided to put everything on the line, taking a huge leap of faith.

"It's scary. " Tara replied in a low voice. "Truly loving someone is scary. You trust them with everything you have; you give them your whole fucking heart and all your dreams. It feels good, and at the same time you feel so vulnerable. But I don't care. Being with you, it's still been worth it. Because for some time you were mine."

Pam turned around looking at Tara in shock.

"You know what I am talking about, don't you?" Tara said smiling. "All those looks between us. The kiss we shared."

Pam didn't even flinch, her face frozen.

"The truth is I've never been able to express how I feel. Everything just fucking dawned upon me today sittin on the beach and I want to." Tara paused "I want to tell you how I feel."

Pam didn't say a word, taken aback by Tara's confession.

Tara took a step close, "Pam, I adore every little thing you do." Tara said smiling moving closer, "I love how you smell, your looks, your angry faces, your sassy tongue, even when you yell at me and call me stupid. I love it all." Tara simply stated.

"For fuck sake, say something." Tara said, the feeling of panic returning.

"Why do you always have to be so fucking annoying?" Pam sneered.

Tara took a step back. Pam instantly reached out her hand and gently touched Tara's cheek calming her progeny.

"But also kind of irresistible and cute." Pam added with a slight grin on her lips.

Pam stepped closer to Tara closing the remaining distance between them, "You are by far the most annoying fucking person I've ever met."

"Yeah?" Tara said smiling.

Pam raised her eyebrow at Tara and looked at her for a long time.

She then leaned in closer. Tara's head was spinning. She watched Pam's lips slowly closing in on hers. She felt herself slightly shaking. She could feel Pam's sweet breath just an inch away, and hear her soft moan against her mouth. And that was it, Tara lost it completely. She put her arms around Pam's waist and pushed her hard against herself.

Then their lips met. The kiss grew hungrier quick as tongues met and emotions were released. Tara felt Pam's inviting tongue penetrating her mouth as their tongues met in a passionate battle. They both lost track of time and space.

"Quick, throw a blanket on the floor." Pam moaned in between kissing to a grinning Tara.

XXX

The wind was blowing outside. The wind sounded gentler than before Tara noticed. The snowstorm had subsided.

Pam and Tara lay naked on a blanket on the floor entwined together. Tara was lying on Pam's shoulder and Pam had her arms wrapped around her progeny. Tara looked up at Pam. The lit candles casting shadows on Pam, making her hair glow. Tara smiled at the vision before her. It felt like a dream, but she knew she wasn't dreaming. Tara thought she could see a small smile on Pam's lips as she scanned Tara's face. Tara felt a bit nervous having Pam's eyes on her. She felt like a school girl having some high school crush on Pam being so close to her. She didn't know what to do next or how to behave, so she just lay there resting her head on Pam's shoulder.

Tara wasn't used to this kind of intimacy with someone and she was pretty sure Pam wasn't either. This was new to her. Pam put her arm more tightly around Tara pulling her closer. "Enough body heat?" Pam said, grinning. Tara smiled. Enjoying the feeling of Pam arms wrapped around her. She sucked in the feeling of being so close to Pam. Feeling her soft body so close to hers. Her smell. Her arms holding her. They lay that way, entwined, for a while, getting used to the feeling of just holding each other.

Pam removed her arms from around Tara and leaned in looking into Tara's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Pam said with a wicked grin, letting her eyes linger on Tara's naked body.

Tara laughed, "No".

Pam grinned, "Well I don't fucking care because you're gonna do as you're told."

"You think so huh?" Tara tried to hide her smile but failed miserable. _I'm a fuckin' schoolgirl._

"Open your eyes" Pam said, slipping her leg in between Tara's leg.

Tara grabbed Pam's hair and growled. She took in the sight of Pam, lying naked next to her. Her gorgeous face and blond hair now tangled in Tara's fingers. Her lips. Tara couldn't resist the urge to kiss them and she put her lips against Pam's. Soft.

Tara felt as she was flying somewhere in space. Weightless. This beautiful blond woman kissing her. She couldn't help but open her mouth more to invite Pam as she felt Pam's soft lips against hers. They started to kiss, it was very sensual at first. Their tongues gently meeting, as for the first time. Their mouths and tongues taking their time exploring each other. Then the kiss deepened. And the fire between them started to burn, taking on a life of its own.

Tara just let her mind go blank, consumed by Pam's sensual kisses. Tara moaned as the kiss deepened, she started to feel aroused again.

Pam whispered in Tara's ear. "I want touch you at the same time Tara."

Tara knew what she meant and she felt like she was about to come at that moment. She looked up at Pam and searched her eyes, then she lifted her body a little and opened up her leg allowing Pam's hand to reach its destination. Tara let her fingers wander down Pam's milk white skin. Her other hand stroking the soft white skin on Pam's inner thigh.

Tara moaned loudly when she felt Pam's soft wetness._ She feels so soft_. They simultaneously started to stroke each other gently. They both lost track of everything but each others caresses. It was so sensual and beautiful. Tara thought she was dreaming. She looked up at Pam and their eyes met. They looked in each other's eyes for a long time. There was so much sincerity in their looks. Tara's heart was poring over with emotions and she leaned in and kissed Pam with all the love she had in her.

Pam responded. The kiss grew hungrier as they both increased stroking each other.

Tara arched her hips against Pam's hand and moved faster.

Pam moaned in Tara's ear. A dark low moan. Tara felt how close she was.

Pam's hand started to stroke Tara more intensely, she stroked her faster and faster and Tara did the same thing with Pam. They were now completely gone from the world. The only thing that existed were their body's entwined. Making love. Making love in Pam's beach house.

Everything that had been building up between them for so long.

Now released.

They both screamed simultaneously, climaxing in each other hands. Tara felt her emotions just pouring out of her.

She crashed down on Pam, feeling Pam's arms wrapping around her. She put her head on Pam's naked chest.

XXX

2 days later.

_I'm a fuckin' fool_

_I'm such a fuckin' fool_

Tara kept staring at the ground.

_A fucking panic attack. _

The last words she had said to Pam echoing in her head.

"You shouldn't be with me."

"Everyone I've been with ends up dead."

Tara stood looking out at the empty room. She was alone. She didn't know how the fight had started but she remembered the part telling Pam that she would never be hers. She would never let anyone own her. Then they had screamed at each other and Tara had caught a lamp flying mid-air and Pam had left. The fight was a blur and she didn't even know who had started it.

_Why do I push everyone I love away?_

"Congratulations, you've done it again." Tara said mockingly into the empty room, letting her shoulders fall down at the realization no one heard her. Just empty space where Pam had once stood.

"Done what?" Pam said standing at the doorway.

Pam had come back. The presence of her maker filling the room again. Tara didn't believe it was really her until she turned around and saw Pam standing in the doorway. Tara thought Pam would be long gone by now. Hell she thought she had crossed the border to fucking China. Tara vamp speeded towards Pam and locked eyes with the older vampire.

Thousands of questions went through Tara's mind but the happiness of seeing Pam again took over.

There was something curious reflecting in Pam's eyes hidden behind that stoic mask of hers. Tara reached out and let her hand touch Pam's cheek. She caressed her cheek ever so softly, lowering her eyes looking at Pam's lips.

"Let someone I love get away." Tara spoke, barely a whisper.

Pam's mask instantly unraveled and a softer side came out.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Pam simply said taking Tara's hand in hers bringing them to her cheeks.

"But I thought." Tara said searching Pam's eyes with childlike wonder.

Pam just looked at Tara, a small smile playing on her lips. A small very subtle smile, barely noticeable but for Pam it could've been a full blown out smile.

"And leave the woman I love?"

Pam's words filled the room like a warm blanket. Tara could feel the sun pour into her heart, a warm sun kick-starting her dead heart back to life again.

_Pam loves me._

Tara grabbed Pam's waste and pulled her towards her, not being able to hide her smile as she kissed her.

She broke of the kiss holding onto Pam, letting her forehead meet hers.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Tara said, "It's just I have this temper."

"You don't fucking say." Pam said.

She let her hands caress Tara's cheeks while looking into her eyes. Pam's blue vampire eyes penetrated hers and Tara almost had to look away because of the power of Pam's gaze.

XXX

Tara stood outside Fangtasia remembering everything.

Everything that had happened the last couple of weeks playing in her head in fast speed. How Bill had died, meeting his true death at the hands of her grandfather. How everything had mellowed down in Bon Temps and Louisiana like stillness after a storm. All vampires had returned to Bon Temps after the political rampage against vampires had ended. Her and Pam had returned to Fangtasia reopening the club. How thrilled Pam was making money again.

Tara thought back and smiled.

So much seemed to have changed in the world around them, but nothing as tumultuous as her relationship with her maker. And as she stood there it dawned on her. _Nothing can take away the week in Maine. Pam__ is just as scared as I am__. _Tara realized. The week at the beach house had changed everything. They couldn't go back to how things had been before. Nothing could take away what had happened between them _Nothing. Not a single fucking thing. __It doesn't matter how much we fight._

Determined Tara kicked open the door to Fangtasia and went inside.

…

Tara threw up the door to Pam's office door interrupting her maker tapping away on her pink laptop in vamp speed.

"Do you want to know _how_ I know that I love you?" Tara said out loud.

Pam looked up at Tara from behind her office desk with a surprised look on her face.

"Because being with you scares the shit out of me." Tara said, speaking from her heart. "But yet I fucking stay. That's how I know I love you. If you were any other person, I'd be long fucking gone by now."

Pam was stunned to silence.

Determined Tara continued. "Have you ever fucking thought that you couldn't possibly love someone any more than you already do and then they say something or do something and you're just speechless because holy shit you totally fell deeper than you thought possible and fuck you're kind of in way over your head but you love every second of it?"

"Yeah. That's how I feel." Tara said shaking her head, her shoulders slumped. "I'm so fucking madly_,_ crazy in love with you Pam. It's not even funny _how_ in love I am with you."

Tara's words filled the room, leaving very little room for doubt.

Pam raised her eyebrow and looked at her progeny for a long time.

She then vamp speeded to where Tara stood stopping just an inch away.

Pam looked at Tara for a long time.

"If I kissed you right now, would you move away?" Pam asked in a low voice.

Tara smiled. "No."

Pam moved closer.

The kiss was hungry. At some point they crashed against the shelf on the wall smashing bottles into little pieces. The kiss was full of want and need. They bit and devoured each other, never breaking contact.

Pam pulled Tara away and let her forehead meet hers.

"You and me." Pam said in a low voice.

"You and me." Tara repeated.

"You and me united, standing together on the battlefield." Pam whispered.

Tara glanced at Pam repeating her words, "United on the battlefield. I like that." Tara said grinning.

"Now get the fuck back to work, sweetheart." Pam smiled. "I have tons of work I have to do."

"Yes m'am." Tara smiled doing the salute with her hand.

Pam watched Tara leave. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She opened up a drawer and took out some receipts that needed to be registered. She plugged in her mobile phone, transferring files from her phone into her computer. She clicked the picture icon on her screen and right-clicked one picture saving it as background.

Pam watched the picture a few seconds before she started to work, a smile on her lips. On her screensaver was a picture of the beach house and the beach. A dark hooded figure was sitting in front of the house looking out over a stormy ocean.

…

THE END


End file.
